I Still Love You after all these Years
by outawork
Summary: After many years pass our favorite bunny and Fox still love each other.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

**I Still Love You after all these Years**

**Nick opened the car door for his bunny, helped her in, and shut it. Then he walked around the car, opened his door, and eased himself in. **

** "****Last doctor's visit of the month!" he exclaimed and pumped a fist.**

** "****Thank God!"**

**He looked at his bunny and leaned over and kissed her.**

** "****Aren't you frisky today," she said and winked.**

** "****I'm frisky everyday!"**

**Judy laughed. Then she grabbed a handful of fur, pulled him close, and kissed her Fox. As always all good things eventually have to come to an end and they broke the kiss. Green eyes met purple ones.**

** "****Yes, you are," she said and smiled. He leaned close again and she put up a restraining hand. "You'd think we're just a couple a teenagers!"**

** "****I may not be a teenager, but...," he began and leaned a bit closer. "Ouch!"**

** "****Your hip again?**

** "****Yes, damn it!" he said and rubbed the offending spot.**

** "****Language!"**

** "****It sucks getting old!" he said and leaned back in the driver's seat.**

** "****A famous science fiction writer once said 'Old age ain't for sissies.'"**

** "****God, he was right the mark!" Nick said and started the car. "What do you want to do now?"**

** "****Well, it's almost lunch time," Judy said and smiled. "Let's go see Ben."**

* * *

**They walked into Precinct One like they owned the place.**

** "****Chief Wilde!" the Cheetah said from the front desk.**

** "****Junior," Judy said and winced. "Benjamin. Sorry!"**

** "****It's OK," he said and smiled at the beautiful bunny.**

** "****Like father like son," her Fox whispered and she elbowed him in the ribs. **

** "****Is you father in?" Judy asked.**

** "****He's up in his office with mom."**

** "****Oh," Nick said, stretching out the word, and raised an eyebrow.**

**Benjamin's ears turned red and Nick felt his bunny's elbow in his ribs again. Then she took his hand and the headed for the elevator. It dinged when they reached the second floor and the doors opened. They turned right and headed straight for Chief Clawhauser's office. Judy's ears came up and her Fox smiled. Soon they both heard voices and giggles coming from the Chief's office.**

** "****Jill, we can't!"**

** "****Ben," came a silky voice.**

**Nick looked at his bunny and they both smiled. Then Nick stepped up to the door and banged on it.**

** "****Police, open up!"**

**Then he felt his bunny's elbow of the third time. A few more of those and this wouldn't be the last doctor's appointment of the month, he thought. A tall somewhat disheveled Rabbit opened the door and stared at them.**

** "****Nick! Judy!"**

**Seemingly a moment later Ben was standing beside his bunny.**

** "****Hi guys!"**

** "****We wanted see if you wanted to go to lunch, but it seems like you're a little 'busy'," Nick said and this time blocked his bunny's elbow.**

** "****We weren't doin' anything," Ben said and Nick grinned. "OK. Sure, why not! Let me get my coat."**

** "****I need to freshen up," Jill said and took her sister's hand. "Come on!"**

**Ben and Nick watched them go and then smiled. **

** "****Jill looks exactly the same as she did when I first met her," Nick said.**

** "****I can't believe she and Judy are twins," Ben said and looked Nick, wincing. "I mean she's still beautiful and all."**

** "****I agree," he said and smiled, "but Jill's still..."**

** "****I know," he said and a little smile came to his lips.**

** "****Let's go down stairs and see what's going on."**

* * *

**Nick crawled bed next to his bunny and pulled her close.**

** "****So what do you have in mind?"**

** "****Well, I thought I hold you like this and tell you how much I love you."**

** "****Even after all these years."**

** "****You know you love me."**

** "****Do I know that?" she said and looked up for a moment. Then she looked back at him. "Yes." She leaned a just bit closer. "Yes, I do."**

**He put a hand behind her head and put his lips to hers. Later Judy put her head on his shoulder and soon drifted off. Nick watched his bunny sleep and smiled. Then a little bit later he joined her.**


End file.
